The Spinning World
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Chap 3 up!/Sekarang aku sadar, bahwa kehidupan manusia bak cuaca yang selalu berganti, kincir yang selalu terputar, dan bumi yang selalu berotasi. Di kehidupan ini, kita tak selalu berada di atas, ada kalanya kita berada di bawah. Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan inilah kisahku, saat roda kehidupanku berputar./Inspirated by 'Oh Ternyata'. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**The Spinning World**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasukexSakura**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Warning : ****typo****, bad diction, out of character, read summary first then if you ****don't like, don't read!**

**Chapter 1 : The World Began to Spin**

"Ohayou Sakura-san!"

"Ohayou Sakura-senpai!"

"O-ohayou Sakura-chan!"

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan angkuh, tidak berniat membalas satupun sapaan dari mereka. Tidak penting, itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Aku tetap berjalan menuju kelasku tanpa menghiraukan mereka, memangnya siapa mereka? Tanpa mereka pun, aku akan tetap hidup. Yeah, sebagai primadona sekolah memang membuatku bangga. Aku yakin gelar itu tidak akan luntur begitu saja mengingat wajahku yang rupawan, serta kekayaanku yang melimpah. Semua itu membuat orang-orang tunduk padaku. Kecuali-

"Ah! Dia menatapmu, Sakura!" Aku menatap seorang pemuda yang ditunjuk oleh Karin, sahabatku yang juga merupakan primadona sekolah. Kini _emerald_-ku melihat seorang lelaki duduk di bangkunya seraya membaca buku saku miliknya. Aku menatap pemuda itu intens, dia Sasuke. Pemuda yang paling kubenci. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku tidak ada di dunia ini. Disaat semua orang dengan hebohnya menyeruakkan namaku, hanya dia yang tetap tenang membaca bukunya dan tak menghiraukanku. Aku benci padanya!

"Tidak, dia tidak melihatku Karin," ucapku sembari duduk di samping Shion. Karin tersenyum, kemudian matanya menyipit, aku tahu yang akan dilakukan wanita ini.

"Kau … kecewa, heh?" Menggodaku. Salah satu pekerjaan favorit sahabat merahku ini, aku hanya mendengus menatapnya, sedangkan Shion hanya terkikik geli.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan kecewa hanya karena dia tak menatapku, jangan membual." Karin semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Hmm … dasar sok tegar." Telingaku memanas mendengarnya. "Kau menyukainya, heh? Ternyata tipemu orang yang seperti itu, Sakura." Aku menggebrak mejaku, sekilas, kulihat Karin dan Shion mengerjap kaget.

"Aku tidak akan menyukai Sasuke! Memangnya siapa yang mau bersanding dengan pria miskin tanpa marga itu?!"

Shit! Aku kecoplosan, semua pandangan mata telah tertuju padaku saat ini. Aku juga melirik Sasuke yang tengah melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Menahan malu, aku menggaruk tengkukku. Tapi tunggu, aku primadona! Mana mungkin aku malu seperti ini! Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Sasuke, pemuda itu juga menatapku. Ketika sampai di depannya, aku menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kau … dasar miskin!" Sasuke masih menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya, aku benci ditatap remeh seperti itu! "Lebih baik kalau kau tidak ada, Sasuke. Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan!" Oke, kurasa aku sudah keterlaluan, namun entah mengapa mulutku tidak berhenti berbicara. "Jangan harap kau mendapat cinta dariku!" Sasuke berdiri, aku cukup kaget saat melihatnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mau apa? Mau memukulku, heh? Akan kulapor pada pihak sekolah agar mengeluarkannya!

"Aku tidak butuh cinta darimu, Haruno Sakura." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke melangkah melewatiku yang masih mengerjap kaget. A-apa dia bilang tadi? Dia … tidak butuh cinta dariku?! Aku menatap sekeliling, aku melihat siswa berbisik-bisik, namun ada juga yang menertawaiku. Aku yakin pasti saat ini wajahku memanas. Kurang ajar kau, Sasuke! Kau membuatku malu di depan umum!

.

.

.

"Waw, aku yakin tadi kau malu, Sakura." Aku menatap Karin dengan tatapan kesal. Saat ini aku, Shion dan Karin berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Kekesalanku sama sekali tak berkurang sampai saat ini, dan Sasuke juga tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi di depanku. Dialah orang pertama yang membuatku malu dan mati kutu di depan umum! Cih, dasar-

BRUUUK!

-miskin.

Aku menatap orang di depanku dengan mata melotot seakan mataku hendak keluar. Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo menatapku takut-takut. Jika aku baik, aku akan iba melihatnya, namun sayang, aku jahat, jadi-

Bruk!

-aku menendangnya. Dia perlahan bangkit, aku yakin dia saat ini sudah menangis.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Aku mendengarnya berucap dengan pelan. Tapi sayang, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. Aku kesal hari ini, dan hendak melampiaskannya pada wanita malang di depanku. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku, dia … Hyuuga, heh?

"Ooohh … kau putri Hyuuga itu?" Aku mendekat ke arahnya, aku melihat ia perlahan-lahan mundur. "Kalau aku jadi ayahmu, aku akan kecewa saat melihat anakku seperti ini." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Ia tersentak, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. "Hyuuga yang malang … " Tanganku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menamparnya, namun aku merasa tanganku ditepis oleh sesorang. Siapa lagi dia?! Pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang? Berlagak menjadi pahlawan, heh?

"Jangan menyentuh Hinata-sama!" Aku mengangguk mengerti, jadi dia pengawal Hyuuga malang itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kalau aku ingin menyentuhnya, apa maumu, Hyuuga?" Aku mendengus. "Aku yakin Hyuuga sepertimu belum ampuh jika melawan seorang Haruno." Aku tersenyum meremehkan. Hyuuga memang kalangan atas, namun diatasnya masih ada Haruno. Dan aku mendengar desas-desus, bahwa diatasnya lagi masih ada klan bernama Uchiha. Tapi aku tak peduli, toh Uchiha saat ini tak ada, jadi yang lebih berkuasa adalah Haruno!

"Cih, kau-" Aku yakin dia tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Aku tersenyum saat dia membantu gadis indigo itu berdiri, dan meninggalkanku. Dasar pengecut!

Aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat Karin dan Shion menganga menatapku. Aku tersenyum angkuh, kalian lihat, heh? Tak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan seorang Haruno!

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

**02.00 pm**

"Tadaimaaa!" Sakura berseru kencang saat memasuki pintu 'istana'-nya. Para pelayannya menunduk hormat saat Sakura melewatinya. Gadis itu berjalan ke dapur, ia lelah karena banyak berteriak saat di sekolah tadi, gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang dirindukannya berada di dapur.

"Ayaaah!" seru Sakura. Haruno Kizashi membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kepada putri semata wayangnya. Sakura segera berhambur memeluk sang ayah, sedangkan ibunya tersenyum kecil melihat reuni dari sepasang ayah-anak tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya ayahnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum angkuh dan berkacak pinggang.

"Menyenangkan. Tak ada yang berani melawanku di sekolah. Aku seenaknya bisa memerintah mereka, ayah ingat? Haruno selalu menang!" Ayah Sakura tersenyum maklum, lalu meminta putrinya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Mereka bukan budak, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh memerintah temanmu seenaknya," tegur ayahnya halus, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Mereka bukan temanku ayah, mereka tak selevel denganku! Temanku hanya Karin dan Shion, aku harus pilih-pilih teman, primadona sepertiku tidak akan berteman dengan orang jelek dan miskin!" kata Sakura tegas. Ayah dan Ibunya hanya mendesah pasrah. Putrinya memang benar-benar sombong, tak heran jika orang tua Sakura telah banyak mendapat teguran dari berbagai pihak, namun tentu saja teguran halus, karena tak akan ada yang berani menegur secara kasar.

.

.

.

Pagi datang kembali. Disaat seluruh makhluk hidup mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Gadis itu bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya, ia semprotkan parfum bermerek di seragam yang telah di pakainya. Setelah siap, gadis itu memerintahkan sopir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Tak ada yang spesial baginya di pagi ini, semuanya sama saja seperti biasanya. Bahkan ketika sampai di sekolah pun, semuanya sama saja. Teriakan para fans-nya tak luput membuat telinganya terasa sakit. Gadis itu mendecih pelan, namun manik virdian-nya menangkap seseorang yang dibencinya, membuatnya tersenyum licik. Setidaknya, ini pasti akan menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Ne, Ohayou Sasuke~" Dengan nada manja, Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang meliriknya dengan tajam. Gadis itu berputar mengelilingi Sasuke dengan wajah yang sengaja ia buat menyebalkan. "Ternyata, orang sepertimu bisa juga datang sepagi ini~"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Sedangkan gadis di depannya tersenyum sinis.

"Tak ada, aku hanya menanyakan alasan mengapa kau datang sepagi ini, itu saja." Sakura mengusap dagunya, berpura-pura berpikir. "Biasanya, orang sepertimu harus berjalan kaki ke sekolah dengan jarak jauh, atau mencari upah terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke sekolah." Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan … kau bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di sekolah ini? Makanya kau datang lebih awal?" Sakura terkekeh geli. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau marah, heh?" ejek Sakura. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan, membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, namun entah mengapa kakinya sulit bergerak. Emerald gadis itu bergulir ke sana-kemari, mencari mangsa yang tepat untuk dihina. Namun gadis tersebut tidak menemukan siapapun yang pantas untuk dicaci maki, membuatnya mendesah pasrah dan memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Sakuraa!" Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat melihat kedua sahabatnya. Sakura segera berlari menuju sahabatnya tersebut, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shion.

"Hei, lihat ini! Toko di sana menjual aksesoris baru!" Karin memekik girang, Sakura menatapnya malas.

"Kau mau beli lagi? Kau kan sudah punya banyak aksesoris, Karin," tegur Shion. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan omongan Shion. Karin menatap keduanya seraya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku kan mau mencoba yang baru! Aku bosan dengan aksesoris lamaku!" tutur Karin. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya menatapnya malas, gadis berkacamata tersebut memang menggilai benda bernama aksesoris.

"Temani aku yah~" Nah, mulai lagi. Disaat seperti ini, pasti Karin merengek minta ditemani membeli aksesoris. Dan sasaran utamanya pasti Sakura dan Shion. Dengan segala bentuk rayuan dan rengekan yang dilontarkan gadis merah itu, akhirnya Sakura dan Shion mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Gelang ini lucu!" Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia bosan berada di tempat ini. Kakinya terasa pegal, ia menghabiskan waktu lama berada di tempat ini. Gadis itu melirik arlojinya, pukultujuh malam. Pasti para pengawalnya sedang resah mancarinya saat ini.

"Karin, aku sudah mau pulang! Cepatlah…" Sepertinya Shion kurang lebih sama jenuhnya dengan Sakura. Gadis pirang pucat itu sudah berkali-kali mengajak Karin untuk pulang, yang tentu saja tak pernah digubris oleh gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

"Iya, iya." Dengan pasrah, akhirnya Karin berhasil mereka seret menuju kasir. Gadis itu membayar aksesoris yang dibelinya, dan keluar menyusul Sakura dan Shion.

"Nah, kalian pulang naik apa?" tanya Karin. Hari sudah gelap, mana mungkin mereka pulang jalan kaki. Selain kaki mereka sudah sangat pegal, mereka terlalu gengsi untuk berjalan kaki.

"Hmm … aku lapar, kalian tidak mau mencari makan dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Shion seraya mengelus perutnya, dan disusul oleh bunyi perut Karin dan Sakura.

"Uangku habis, Sakura … traktir kami yah?" pinta Karin pada Sakura.

"Ah, aku-"

"Ayolah Sakura~ kita ini teman 'kan?" Perkataan Shion membuat Sakura mengangguk. Benar, mereka teman Sakura. Sakura tak ingin menyia-nyiakan temannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~" Sakura mengernyit heran. Aneh, mengapa rumahnya begitu sunyi? Lampu juga tak ada satupun yang dinyalakan. "Tadaima!" Sakura berseru sekali lagi, tetap hening. Tak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kemana orang-orang di rumahnya?

"Ayah? Ibu?" Sakura memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua. "Genmaaa?!" Sakura mulai takut. Tangan kurusnya meraba-raba dinding rumahnya, mencari saklar lampu, sambil terus memanggil-manggil ibu dan ayahnya.

Klik!

Emerald Sakura membulat lebar. Pupilnya mengecil, kaki gadis tersebut refleks mundur saat melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di depannya.

"K-kalian…" Sakura menutup mulutnya, para pelayannya … tergeletak tak berdaya. Gadis itu berlari kencang menelusuri rumahnya. "Ayah! Ibuu!" teriaknya panik. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya, dan menemukan keduanya tergeletak bersimbah darah, nyaris sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada pelayan-pelayannya.

"A-ayah…" Sakura menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ayahnya. Tak ada jawaban. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, air matanya telah mengalir di pipi ranumnya. "Ibu…" Pandangannya beralih pada ibunya yang berada di dekat ayahnya. Sama, ibunya juga sama dengan ayahnya. Tak ada respon dari keduanya. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak. Ini hanya mimpi. Semua ini pasti hanya mimpi.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Bugh!

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aroma busuk tercium di hidungnya saat ini. Ia segera bangun, gadis itu tersentak saat ia menemukan dirinya ditengah-tengah rongsokan sampah. Gadis itu bangun dengan cepat, ia merasakan sakit pada tengkuknya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, ia hanya mengingat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di rumahnya, dan tengkuknya dipukuli sehingga ia pingsan. Tunggu … mengingat mayat, ia segera berdiri. Gadis malang tersebut berjalan sempoyongan menuju rumahnya yang telah di lilitkan garis larangan polisi. Sakura juga dapat melihat banyak polisi di pekarangan rumahnya. Pandangannya terasa kabur saat menatap rumahnya dan mayat-mayat yang dikeluarkan dari rumahnya. Pandangan gadis itu terus mengabur, sampai ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Enghh…" Sakura membuka matanya. Ia berada di ruangan asing saat ini. Sakura menatap ke samping kirinya, ia melihat ruangan ini dengan jelas. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat mewah. Gadis itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Di mana ia sekarang?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia menemukan pemuda yang dibencinya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Di-di mana aku?" Sakura bertanya was-was.

"Hotel." Seketika mata emeraldanya membelalak kaget mendengar perkataan pemuda raven di depannya.

"K-kau…" Gadis itu menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, wajah gadis itu memerah. "Kau keterlaluan! Memanfaatkan tubuhku disaat seperti ini!" teriak gadis itu marah. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," ucapnya singkat.

"Terimakasih? Huh! Jangan harap!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini, kau masih mempertahankan sifat sombongmu itu." Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Hartamu sudah musnah. Rumahmu dilelang, ternyata keluarga Haruno memiliki banyak hutang." Mata Sakura membelalak lebar.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang memasang wajah serius sekarang. "Kau sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang. Terimalah itu, Sakura." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau … lalu kenapa kau di sini, hah?! Kau mau memakiku yang sudah tak berdaya lagi, hah?! Kau mau balas dendam padaku?!" Sakura menuding Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika aku bisa," ucap pemuda itu. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hn, sudahlah. Kau mandi sana! Dasar bau!" Sakura mengendus, ia memang bau sampah sekarang. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi hotel tersebut. Namun, ini merupakan sebuah keganjilan bagi Sakura.

"Kau yang membayar sewa hotel ini?" tanya Sakura curiga. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang membayarnya, pasalnya, pemuda itu kan miskin! Tapi, kalau bukan Sasuke, siapa lagi?#ala iklan

"Itu tidak penting, sana mandi! Baumu menyumbat hidungku." Sakura mendengus. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang berniat balas dendam padanya. Sakura merenung di bawah shower yang meneteskan liquid bening yang membasahi tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya. Namun … mengapa Sasuke ada bersamanya? Mengapa ia langsung berada di hotel ini? Dan … ini mimpi atau sebuah realita?

Tuhan … kumohon jawablah!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yo minna! Aku hadir dengan fic baruku! Wkwkwk…**

**Ini hanya threeshoots kok, jadi nggak menghambat update-an Still dan Night School#plak**

**Ehm, as usual, aku orang yang susah nentuin genre dari sebuah fic -_-**

**Ada yang bisa ngasih usul genre fic ini selain romance? T.T**

**Oh ya, REVIEW PLEASEEE! Harus! Yang baca harus review!#nodong pedang**

**Arigatou!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spinning World**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair : SasukexSakura**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Warning : ****typo****, bad diction, out of character, read summary first then if you ****don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : **

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menatapnya melalui celah pintu kamar mandi, ia masih di sana. Walaupun tak melihatku, namun tak ayal membuat wajahku memanas. Bagaimana bisa aku keluar dalam keadaan yang hanya dibaluti sehelai handuk? ! Apalagi 'dia' adalah seorang lelaki, dia pasti akan terpesona dengan tubuh indah nan modisku ini!

Aku terlonjak kaget saat _onyx_-nya menatapku dengan tatapan datar, sama seperti biasanya. Aku yakin semburat merah kini menghiasi wajahku. Namun aku sedikit kesal dengan tatapannya yang sama sekali tak berubah itu, apa dia benar-benar tak nafsu padaku?! Dan … Arrggh! Apa yang kubicarakan?! Bukankah aku harus bersyukur jika ia tak nafsu padaku?

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri dengan tampang bodoh di sana?" Perkataannya seketika menghentikan pergolakan batinku. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis kananku, apa dia bilang tadi? Bodoh?! Berani sekali dia?!

"Bajumu ada di sana," katanya seraya menunjuk sepasang baju dan rok yang telah dilipat dengan rapih di atas meja. Dengan kikuk, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja tersebut, sambil mencoba untuk tak bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke.

"Bi-bisa kau keluar?" pintaku dengan nada pelan, namun aku yakin dia mendengarku.

"Tidak." Aku menatapnya kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia menolak permintaanku dengan tatapan datarnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu!

"K-kau…" Aku menggeram kesal, mencoba untuk menahan emosiku yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan berat, mencoba bersabar. Sasuke itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku mendongak menatapnya saat tiba-tiba ia berdiri, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, ia melangkah melewatiku. Aku sekali lagi menggeram kesal, sebenarnya apa maunya pantat ayam sialan itu?!

Setelah ia keluar dari ruangan tempatku berada, aku segera melepas handukku dan memakai pakaian yang terletak di meja kecil tadi. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, baju ini sangat pas untukku. Baju lengan panjang berwarna senada dengan warna bola mataku, serta rok hitam selutut dengan corak berwarna putih. Simple, tapi aku suka pakaian ini. Setelah sekian lama mengagumi keindahan diriku, aku melangkah menyusul Sasuke keluar ruangan. Namun tak ada siapapun di sana, lagi-lagi aku sendirian. Bayangan akan kematian orang tuaku melayang-layang di kepalaku. Tanpa sadar, air mataku kembali jatuh, dengan cepat aku mengusapnya. Aku bodoh. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi…

Aku keluar menuju koridor hotel. Masih tak ada Sasuke di sana, sebenarnya dia kemana? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian? Tega sekali dia!

Aku terus berjalan, sampai tak sadar aku menuju lift dan turun ke lantai bawah. Di bawah, aku menemukan Sasuke di meja resepsionis. Aku memicingkan mataku, menatap Sasuke yang mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membuka dompet berwarna hitam tersebut. Mungkin Sasuke ingin membayar untuk kamar hotel tempatku tadi. Aku terbelalak saat melihat banyak lembaran uang di dalam dompetnya, dan juga banyak kartu kredit di dalam dompetnya. Heeeh?! Apakah ia benar-benar Sasuke si miskin?

Aku tersentak saat ia juga menoleh melihatku. Oke, aku ketahuan membuntutinya sekarang, pasti wajahku memerah lagi. Sungguh memalukan bersikap seperti ini di depan Sasuke!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya menghampiriku. Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan kikuk, bingung mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke nampaknya tak menghiraukannya dan menarik tanganku keluar hotel, membuatku sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"E-eh? Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku gugup. Jangan-jangan … dia mau mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak-tidak?!

"Mencarikanmu tempat tinggal," jawabnya enteng. Aku mengerutkan alisku heran.

"Tempat tinggal? Bukannya tempat tinggalku di hotel itu?" Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan kicauanku dan tetap menyeretku ke suatu tempat. Kami menyusuri gang-gang sepi dan sempit, gang itu kotor, sampah berserakan di mana-mana, membuatku sedikit jijik. Apakah … Sasuke tinggal di sekitar sini? Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan keras, Sasuke punya banyak uang tadi, mana mungkin ia tinggal di sini!

"Kau tidak mampu membayar hotel itu?" Kyaa! Tidak! Bukan ini yang mau kukatakan! Aku harusnya mengatakan 'Kita sebenarnya mau ke mana?' Tapi kenapa kata-kata mengejek yang kukeluarkan?!

Aku menghela nafas lega saat Sasuke tak meresponnya, hati kecilku berharap bahwa dia tak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Semoga, karena hanya dia yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini! Kami memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan, bukan perumahan elit, menurutku perumahan ini sederhana. Rumah-rumahnya sederhana dan tidak terlalu luas. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan cat putih, rumah yang terkesan sempit, namun cukup luas untuk satu orang penghuni. Desain rumah ini biasa-biasa saja, tapi aku cukup menyukainya.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini?" Sasuke mengangguk. Kami memasuki rumah tersebut, barang-barangnya cukup lengkap, namun berdebu, pertanda bahwa rumah ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Aku menatap sekeliling, ada televisi, kulkas, dapur, satu kamar, satu sofa kecil, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Benar-benar porsi satu orang(?)!

"B-berdebu…" gumamku saat mencolek televisi-nya dan melihat jariku berdebu.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan," ucapnya dan menyerahkanku sebuah sapu yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan cengo, bersihkan?! Meskipun sempit, namun pasti akan sulit untuk membersihkan rumah ini!

"Apa tidak ada pembantu?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan samakan rumah ini dan rumahmu dulu." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Sekarang bersihkan," perintahnya masih dengan wajah datar. Aku memandang sekeliling, err … mulai dari mana yah? Setelah sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya aku mulai membersihkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Fiuuhh…"

Aku menyeka peluh yang mengalir melalui pelipisku. Tubuhku terasa pegal, aku sangat lelah!

"Bagus." Aku menatap Sasuke kesal.

"K-kau…" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Seharusnya kau juga membantuku! Wajah papan!" Tudingku marah. Dia benar-benar tidak punya hati! Membiarkanku sendirian membersihkan rumah ini sementara dia duduk bersantai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya! Apa dia benar-benar tidak punya niat balas dendam denganku?! Dia ingin membunuhku perlahan-lahan, heh?!

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Nona Haruno." Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mendekatiku. T-tunggu … apa yang ingin dia lakukan? D-dia ingin menyerangku?! Benar juga! Kami hanya berdua saat ini! Dia mesum! Seharusnya aku tak semudah itu mengikutinya ke tempat asing ini! Tidaaaakk! Dia terus mendekatiku! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil muda?! Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dadaku seraya memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanyaku galak. Namun ia terus mendekatiku, aku menutup mataku, takut dan gelisah kini kurasakan.

Ceklek!

Eh?

Aku membuka mataku, kulihat ia berada di sampingku sekarang seraya membuka pintu yang berada di belakangku. T-tunggu, jadi … ia hanya mau membuka pintu?

"Ekspresimu berlebihan." Dia mendengus menahan tawa. Wajahku memerah, pasti dia saat ini menertawaiku dalam hatinya! "Hindari pikiran negatifmu tentangku," katanya seraya melangkah melewatiku.

"Kau mau ke mana?" cegahku.

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat. Pulang?! Berarti dia tak tinggal di sini bersamaku?

"Eh? Berarti … aku harus tinggal di sini sendirian?!" Dia mengangguk. Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! "Kau gila! Membiarkan seorang gadis tinggal sendirian di rumah ini! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu? Atau pencuri? Perampok?"

"Itu urusanmu," ujarnya dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkanku dengan wajah cengo. Tega sekali dia! Dia benar-benar balas dendam padakuuuuuu!

=…=

Ting… Tong…

Aku membuka mataku dengan pelan, mengganggu sekali tamu itu! Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau aku baru tertidur sejam yang lalu?! Dengan malas, aku melangkah membuka pintu, dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut coklat. Siapa lagi ini?

"Anda Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya tersenyum ramah, aku mengangguk.

"Ini ada kiriman untuk anda," katanya dan menyerahkan sebuah dos padaku, aku mengangguk dan menutup pintu saat wanita itu pergi. Aku membuka dos tersebut, isinya semua pakaianku, termasuk seragam sekolahku.

Ting… Tong…

Siapa lagi itu?! Aku sekali lagi membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah tengil Sasuke dibalik pintu.

"Kirimannya sudah datang?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang mandilah, dan kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama." Wajahku memerah. I-ini sebuah ajakan?

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Aku memberinya tatapan tajam. Memangnya dia tidak lihat kantung mata berwarna hitam yang bertengger manis di wajah manisku ini?!

"Aku sangat ketakutan. Jadi tidak bisa tidur," jawabku tanpa memandangnya. Dia tak merespon lagi dan duduk di sofa. Aku juga tak menghiraukannya lagi dan bergegas mandi.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di sekolah. Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang dengan Sasuke, aku risih dengan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan, dan ada juga yang memandangku kasihan. Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku melihat ke samping. Sasuke sudah tidak ada, cepat sekali dia menghilang! Dan tega sekali dia meninggalkanku sendirian! Jahat! Dia jahat! Tapi … aku juga dulu sangat jahat padanya. Aku menunduk, dadaku terasa perih saat mengingat perlakuanku pada Sasuke dulu.

"Heh, jadi ini Nona Haruno yang malang itu…" Aku mendongak, menatap seorang gadis berambut merah, kalau tidak salah, namanya … Tayuya!

"Aku dengar, Haruno dibantai bersama pelayan-pelayannya, kasihan sekali kau." Aku memandangnya marah. "Hahahaha! Kau kenapa, heh? Ingin menantangku?"

Brruukk!

Tubuhku terhempas ke belakang, sakit. Perutku sakit sekali saat ditendang olehnya. Aku bangkit dengan perlahan, hendak membalasnya, namun … kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku?

"Orang-orang melihatmu bersama Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah. Kau tidak punya malu juga yah, mendekati Sasuke setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya dulu." Aku tersentak. Perkataannya seketika menusukku. "Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku akan balas dendam padamu. Dan kalau aku jadi kau, aku sebaiknya bunuh diri saja!" _Emerald_-ku membelalak. "Kau tidak pantas hidup! Kau sudah yatim piatu! Kau miskin sekarang! Sekarang kaulah sampah sekolah ini!" Cukup. Air mata ini tidak dapat kutahan lagi.

"A-" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Aku bukan sampah!" Tayuya memandangku marah.

"Kau berani sekali melawanku!"

Plaaak!

Sekarang aku merasakan sakit di pipiku, tamparan Tayuya cukup keras, membuatku terpental di lantai. Aku menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan buram akibat air mata. Aku melihat Shion dan Karin tersenyum sinis menatapku. Me-mereka…

"Shion … Karin…" gumamku. Shion dan Karin mendekatiku seraya tersenyum sinis. "Tolong aku!" pintaku pada mereka.

"Tolong? Hahaha! Kau bercanda?" Mataku membelalak melihat sifat mereka. Ada apa dengan mereka? Bukankah mereka temanku? Bukankah teman akan menemani kita di saat suka dan duka? Tapi kenapa mereka…

"Kau sudah miskin Sakura, dan kami bukan temanmu lagi!" ucap Shion sarkastik. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" teriakku marah dan sedih. Aku sangat kecewa pada mereka. Hatiku mencelos saat melihat perilaku mereka saat ini.

"Ini sifat asli kami, Sakura, kami hanya menginginkan uangmu saja," jawab Karin dingin.

"K-kalian…" Aku perlahan berdiri. Namun Shion mendorong pundakku, membuatku jatuh kembali.

"Lebih baik kau tetap berlutut seperti itu!" perintahnya padaku, Karin bahkan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menamparku, membuatku memejamkan mata.

PLAAAK!

Aku tertegun saat membuka mataku dan mendapat Sasuke menepis tangan Karin. Karin nampak menatap Sasuke kaget, bukan hanya Karin, Shion, Tayuya, dan orang-orang yang berkumpul menyaksikan adegan ini kaget saat Sasuke melindungku.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menatap Karin dingin. "Berlagak jadi pahlawan, heh?! Kau sama saja seperti Sakura!" ejek Karin. "Kalian hanya orang-orang terbuang!"

"Kau boleh mengejekku, tapi… " Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya. "…jangan menyentuh Sakura." Aku terbelalak. Aku dapat merasakan aura Sasuke semakin gelap. Ini … Sasuke melakukannya gara-gara aku? Hanya untuk melindungiku? Mataku terasa panas, aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal…

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Karin menatap Sasuke marah. "Memangnya kau siapa?!" Sasuke merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya dari dalam dompetnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Karin.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Karin terlonjak kaget, Shion, Tayuya, dan orang-orang di sekitar juga terlonjak kaget. "Dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sakura!" gertak Sasuke dingin. Aku bahkan ikut kaget, Uchiha … klan nomor satu itu? Klan paling teratas mengalahkan klanku? Sasuke … dia … Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Aku sangat pusing menghadapi semua kenyataan mengejutkan yang datang bertubi-tubi ini.

"K-kau … jangan berbohong!" tuding Karin kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ada apa ini?!" Aku menatap Tsunade_-sensei_ yang menghampiri kami, para siswa-siswi membuka jalan pada kepala sekolah cantik itu.

"Tsunade_-sensei_!" ucap Karin terlonjak kaget. Tsunade menatap kami marah.

"Mereka yang memulai," ucap Sasuke datar. Sasuke kemudian membantuku berdiri, dan hendak meninggalkan Karin dan kawan-kawannya.

"Bohong! Kau berbohong!" Karin masih tak mau kalah. "Tsunade-_sensei!_! Dia berbohong 'kan? mana mungkin dia seorang Uchiha!" Tsunade tampak terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau mau membuka identitasmu…" Perkataan Tsunade disambut tatapan bingung dari semua orang. "… Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

"A-aw!" Aku meringis kesakitan saat Hinata memberi antiseptic pada luka di lututku akibat dorongan Tayuya tadi. Hinata refleks melembutkan pergerakannya untuk mengobatiku. Aku menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran, aku pernah menyakiti dia, tapi kenapa dia malah membantuku untuk menyembuhkan lukaku sekarang?

"S-Sakura_-chan_ … sudah selesai," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Aku mengangguk sekilas, dia hendak berdiri, namun segera kutahan.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanyaku bingung. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut seraya berkata.

"Karena Sakura_-chan_ butuh bantuan sekarang…"

"Aku pernah menyakitimu," ucapku. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihan!" Aku membuang wajahku. Tidak, bukan ini yang harusnya kukatakan. Aku harusnya mengucapkan terimakasih padanya yang telah bersedia membantuku. Kenapa egoku masih muncul di saat seperti ini?

"Ini bukan rasa belas kasihan, Sakura_-chan_…" Hinata masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Aku hanya membantumu, sebagai seorang teman." Aku refleks menoleh pada Hinata.

"Omong kosong!" sergahku. Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku merasa bahagia dan terharu mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kau sebenarnya punya banyak teman Sakura-chan, kaulah yang tidak membuka hatimu untuk mereka." Aku mendengus, teman? Aku tak percaya lagi dengan kata-kata itu! Karin dan Shion telah mengkhianatiku.

"Kau cerewet juga," dengusku. Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil, aku tertegun menatapnya. Ternyata dia sungguh manis. "Tapi, terimakasih…" gumamku pelan. Gengsiku cukup tinggi untuk mengatakannya dengan suara keras. Namun aku yakin dia pasti mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum ramah. Kemudian pamit pergi karena bel telah berbunyi. Aku sendirian di atap. Sasuke-pantat-ayam-menyebalkan-sok-misterius itu 'hilang' tanpa jejak. Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku sendirian, mentang-mentang aku sedang kesal padanya.

"Yo." Aku terlonjak kaget saat dia tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Sejak kapan dia di sana?! Kenapa aku tak mendengar langkah kakinya atau aura keberadaannya?! Apa dia hantu?!

"S-sejak kapan kau di sini?!" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya melangkah melewatiku. Aku menatap punggungnya, entah kenapa, sekarang aku menjadi sedikit 'minder' berada di dekatnya. "Kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan identitasmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hanya ingin saja," jawabnya singkat. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Bohong." Sasuke manatapku penuh arti.

"Sejak SMP, aku selalu saja terkenal karena margaku," ujarnya memulai ceritanya. "Semua orang segan padaku. Fangirls bertebaran, tapi aku yakin mereka hanya mengincar hartaku." Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasku saat SMA. Aku menyuruh kepala sekolah, para guru, serta para teman SMP ku tutup mulut soal ini. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Aku tanpa marga hanya pemuda miskin yang diremehkan." H-hei! Dia menyindirku yah?

"Tapi kau masih punya fangirls kan? Walaupun mereka tahu kau miskin," tuturku.

"Itu karena aku tampan." Heeeeeh?! Dia narsis! Aku akui dia memang tampan! Tapi dia sungguh narsis!

"Tapi kenapa kau membantuku?" lirihku. Aku tahu Sasuke memandangku saat ini. "Kenapa kau tak balas dendam padaku saja? Kau dan Hinata … kenapa kalian membantuku?!" Emosiku meledak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah saat ini.

"Aku … aku jahat pada kalian! Aku selalu saja menyakiti kalian! Dan kalian malah membantuku saat teman-temanku menjauh dariku!" Aku mengingat sifat Karin dan Shion tadi pagi, membuat hatiku perih. Air mata sudah merembes melalui emeradku saat ini.

"Apa gunanya teman seperti mereka?! Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?! Aku lebih baik mati bersama ayah dan ibuku!" amukku kesal. Aku menangis kencang, ego ku telah runtuh. Terserah Sasuke mau mengataiku apa, gadis cengeng lah, apalah, yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah meluapkan emosiku.

Greeep!

Aku tercenggang kaget saat Sasuke memelukku. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti tubuku saat ini. "Sakura yang kukenal bukan orang yang lemah seperti ini." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, karena kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup," ucapnya lembut. Aku masih menangis di bahunya. Ia memelukku erat, akupun membalas pelukannya. Seolah pelukan darinya dapat membuatku lebih tenang.

"Maafkan aku … hiks, maafkan aku Sasuke, maaf…" lirihku. Aku merasa hatiku telah terbuka padanya, Sasuke orang yang baik. Aku sangat menyesal saat ini, seharusnya aku tak membully-nya dulu.

"Ssst … tenanglah. Aku telah memaafkanmu." Dia melepas pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Wajahku memerah kala melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat denganku. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipisku. Ciuman pertama yang begitu lembut. Kehangatan lagi-lagi kurasakan, sepertinya … meski ini terlalu cepat, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, membuatku merasa agak kecewa. Namun aku tersenyum lembut. "Aku pasti akan membayarmu jika aku punya uang," ucapku pelan. Sasuke tiba-tiba melepasku, mata _onyx_-nya menatapku dengan tajam. E-eh? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Sampai kapan kau memperhitungkan segalanya dengan materi?" tanyanya dingin.

"A-aku … aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu!" ucapku serak. Nyaliku ciut saat melihatnya marah, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke begitu marah.

"Cih, ternyata aku salah menilaimu." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkanku di atap sendirian. Aku tecenggang kaget, kaki-kakiku terlalu kaku untuk menyusulnya. Air mataku kembali jatuh, ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat Shion dan Karin mengkhianatiku. Aku terlalu lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Aku kembali menangis, aku sungguh cengeng. Tapi sungguh, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah kontrakanku. Sasuke masih mendiamiku hingga saat ini. Saat di kelas, ia sama sekali tak berbicara padaku, tak menghiraukanku seperti biasanya. Kini aku sendirian, tak ada lagi orang yang ingin menemaniku. Aku merunduk sedih, aku terduduk di pojok ruangan rumah kontrakanku ini dan menangis lagi.

Aku sekarang sadar betapa lemahnya aku sekarang. Bukan hanya Sasuke, aku tanpa marga juga hanyalah seorang gadis cengeng, lemah, dan sombong. Aku mulai mengerti jika orang-orang menjauhiku saat ini. Dulu aku adalah seorang gadis penindas yang menyebalkan, selalu meremehkan orang lain, padahal aku hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan dilahirkan di keluarga mapan. Semua orang sebenanya sama saja, tak ada yang menonjol.

Kenapa aku baru menyadari ini saat hal buruk telah menimpaku?

'_Sakura yang kukenal bukan orang yang lemah seperti ini.'_

Aku menyeka air mataku, Sasuke benar, aku harusnya tidak cengeng. Aku harus menjadi kuat seperti Sakura yang dulu. Aku bangkit perlahan dengan perasaan yang lebih baik daripada tadi. Aku harus mencari Sasuke! Sasuke tidak boleh mendiamiku seperti ini! Dia yang menyadarkanku betapa kejamnya aku dulu, dan dialah yang harus menemaniku sampai akhir. Aku membuka pintu rumahku, aku harus menemuinya! Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus berbicara dengannya! Tak peduli jika dia nanti mengusirku, aku harus meminta maaf padanya!

Sasuke, tunggu aku!

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Yo! Sorry telat update, ada yang nunggu fic ini?#hening**

**Aku sebenarnya mau update kemarin, tapi nggak sempat T.T**

**Oke, saatnya balas review unlogin :**

**Guest :**

Haaii…! Ini … ini…

Pokoknya baca aja ah! Aku nggak mau ngasih spoiler :3 #plaak

Thanks reviewnya yah! Review lagi ^^

**Dhel a fey :**

Yoooooo! Delaaaaaaaaa!#rusuh

Haha! Iya, klan Uchiha lebih tinggi :3 aku sebagai salah satu anggota klan uchiha merasa bangga xD

Thanks reviewnya yah :3 review lagi dooongg :3

**Ayam berbulu pink :**

Haaaiii :3

Udah kubilang, aku gak mau ngasih spoiler xD ini hanya threeshoots, jadi baca aja yaaaahh xD

Thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi yah xD

**Tsurugi De Lelouch :**

Hai kak Wulan :3

Haha, dunia pasti berputar xD kata-kata itu selalu kudengar dari salah satu temanku xD

Kalo dunia brputar, ya putar balik lagi XD#plaak

Thanks reviewnya kak Wulan :3 Review lagi yaaaaahhh xD

**Kiki Takajo :**

Haaaiii… ini udah lanjut :3

Thanks reviewnya, review lagiiii xD

**Neko darkblue :**

Haaaii :3

Makasih reviewnya xD review lagiii yaaaahhh! xD

**Shintaiffah :**

Hellooo~

Penasaran? Wah….#tersanjung

Makasih reviewnya :3 review lagi xD

**Sonedinda :**

Iya, Sakura kasihan T.T#plaaak

Makasih reviewnya :3 review lagiii

**Arisaaoi :**

Haaaiii :3

Tenang aja, Sakura bakal jadi baik kok xD

Anyway, thanks reviewnya :3 review lagiiii!

**Udaaaahhh! :3**

**Sekarang, silahkan di revieewww :3**

**Arigatou!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya, maaf karena aku membuat AN sebelum cerita berlangsung. Tapi ini sangat penting.**

**Terimakasih pada salah satu anonym reviewer yang menyadarkanku. Bahwa :**

**Aku lupa menulis cerita ini terinspirasi dari manaa! **

**Dan bodohnya, setelah aku mempublish chapter satu, aku tidak pernah mengecek tulisanku yang telah kupublish! Bahkan setelah aku mempublish chap duaa! Dx kalau saja aku cepat sadar, pasti aku akan tulis ini di chapter dua Dx **

**Jadi aku menulisnya sebelum chap tiga, agar pembaca tahu ini terinspirasi dari mana sebelum membaca endingnya. Nah, tebakan anonym reviewer itu benar. Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode di 'Oh ternyata'. Aku gak ngambil semua cuplikan '-' tapi tetep aja aku mengambil beberapa adegan. Ini murni kesalahan Author. Dan aku juga akan nulis 'inspirated by oh ternyata' di summary. Agar nantinya pembaca tahu asal-usulnya terlebih dahulu sebelum lanjut membaca. Oke, sekali lagi gomeeeennnn aku minta maaf bangeeettt ah, dan juga… silahkan menikmati chapter terakhir ****)**

**.**

**The Spinning World**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : SasuxSaku**

**.**

**Warn : Ooc, bad diction, typo (s), read summary first then if you don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah. Shit! Aku baru ingat sekarang, aku tak tahu alamat Sasuke di mana! Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati seraya tetap berlari. Aku mengatur nafasku, tenang Sakura … aku pasti dapat menemukan rumah Sasuke. Tidak ada yang tak tahu di mana keluarga Uchiha tinggal –kecuali aku tentunya-.

Kepalaku kugoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari orang yang dapat membantuku untuk menemukan di mana alamat Sasuke. Entah mungkin karena takdir lagi-lagi jahat padaku, tak ada orang di sekitar tempatku berlari ini. Jalanan sangat sepi, entah ke mana orang-orang. Kurasakan betisku mulai kaku karena telah berlari cukup jauh, aku baru menyesal tak pernah berolahraga selama ini. Aku beristirahat sejenak, kuatur nafasku sedemikian rupa dan kemudian kembali berlari. Demi tuhan...! Ke mana semua orang? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang dapat kutemui di sini? Siapa … yang dapat membantuku sekarang?

Sejenak, aku dapat melihat bayangan wajah Sasuke. Langkah kakiku terhenti kala mengingatnya. Sasuke … dia telah membantuku. Penyesalan lagi-lagi kurasakan dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padanya beribu-ribu kali. Aku sangat ingin memandang wajah Sasuke sekarang!

"Sa…" Aku berlirih pelan, bulir-bulir air mata lagi-lagi menghiasi mata _emerald_-ku. "-Sasukeeeeee!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tak peduli jika teriakanku membangunkan orang-orang yang telah tidur di sekitarku, aku tak peduli jika aku dianggap sebagai wanita gila, aku tak peduli jika-

"Berisik." Eh? Aku menengadahkan kepalaku saat mendengar sebuah suara familiar yang amat kurindukan. _Emerald_-ku dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan _ t-shirt _berwarna biru dongker yang diselimuti jaket hitam dan rambut raven yang tampak seperti pantat ayam, bebek, angsa, dan segala macam unggas lainnya (?).

"S-Sasuke?" Aku tercenggang kaget. Apakah ini mimpi? Sasuke di depanku … apakah hanya khayalanku saja? Apakah-

"Ternyata kau benar-benar wanita aneh." Suara _baritone_ Sasuke menyadarkanku bahwa wujud yang kulihat di depanku ini nyata, bukan khayalan. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung mendekap tubuhnya. Aku dapat merasakan ia sedikit tersentak, namun aku tak peduli. Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku, menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Maaf … maafkan aku…" lirihku pelan. Sasuke masih terdiam ; tak menunjukkan gerak-gerik apapun selain bernafas –tentu saja. "Mungkin … aku menyinggungmu tadi siang. Ternyata aku belum berubah, aku masih saja memperhitungkan segalanya dengan uang. Maafkan aku, Sasuke…" Sasuke masih tak bergeming, membuatku sedikit takut. Apa ia tak ingin memaafkanku?

"Bukan manusia jika tak melakukan sebuah kesalahan."

"Eh?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bebanku seketika runtuh, kelegaan memenuhi rongga hatiku saat ini.

"Ibuku memanggilmu," katanya pelan. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Ibu Sasuke?

"Ibumu? Untuk … apa?" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"Saat kukatan bahwa aku mengenal seorang gadis aneh yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno, ia langsung memintaku memanggilmu. Karena itulah aku ada di sini." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa dengan alasan ia berada di sini.

"Jadi kau ada di sini hanya karena permintaan ibumu?" lirihku. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak." Aku mendongak sembari memasang wajah heran. Sasuke memandangku dalam kemudian melanjutkan, "tanpa permintaan ibuku pun, aku tetap akan ke sini." Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum puas. Kelegaan luar biasa kurasakan dari dalam hatiku.

"Kenapa? Kau tak marah padaku?" Aku bertanya takut-takut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, membuatku menunduk. Kami berjalan dalam diam di jalanan yang sepi ini.

**~~~0~~~**

"_Okaeri_, Tuan Sasuke…" Aku dapat melihat para _maid_ membungkuk pada Sasuke. Aku tercenggang melihat jumlah _maid_-nya, apalagi rumah Sasuke yang tergolong seperti istana. Ehm, kuakui bahwa rumahku juga besar, tapi tidak sebesar dan semewah ini. Ternyata dulu aku memandang remeh keluarga Uchiha tanpa mengetahui kekayaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri yang membangga-banggakan diri tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang lebih daripada aku.

"Sakura?" Aku tersentak saat Sasuke memanggilku, dia telah berjalan jauh di depan. Aku segera berlari dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang besar, dapat kutebak bahwa ini adalah ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dan seorang pria duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Jadi … dia ibu dan ayah Sasuke? Ibu Sasuke tampak tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman canggung. Sasuke menduduki sofa, aku pun ikut duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kau Sakura?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Ibu Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyum jelitanya dan menggenggam tanganku. "Kau tak ingat padaku? Aku bibi Mikoto…" Ia berkata dengan lembut. Bibi Mikoto? Sepertinya aku merasa familiar dengan namanya. Tapi seberapa keraspun aku mengingat, aku tak dapat melihat ibu Sasuke dalam memoriku.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa … haha, wajar saja, saat itu kau masih kecil." Ibu Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ibu Sasuke benar-benar seseorang yang 'hangat', tidak seperti Sasuke dan ayah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. "Baiklah, karena kau telah lupa, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Uchiha Mikoto, dan ini suamiku, Uchiha Fugaku." Aku bermangut ria.

"Haruno Sakura." Aku tersenyum tulus, sebenarnya tak ada gunanya memperkenalkan diri, tapi sepertinya tak sopan jika tak membalas ucapannya dan hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Aku dapat melihat ibu Sasuke tersenyum sendu sejenak dan menatapku kasihan, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum. Aku tahu senyum itu ialah senyum yang dipaksakan. Mungkin ibu Sasuke merasa kasihan padaku. Tak tahu kah anda, wahai ibu Sasuke, bahwa aku adalah wanita jahat yang selalu menjahili Sasuke dulu?

"Aku turut berduka. Aku telah mendengar kabar tentang keluargamu yang dibantai…" Aku perlahan menunduk, mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah lagi di depan orang-orang! "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Sakura-_chan…_" Ibu Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah serius, aku mengernyit heran. Berhati-hati? Untuk apa?

"Bisa saja pembantai itu turut mengincarmu." Ibu Sakura memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir seraya menggenggam punggung tangan Sakura. "Polisi belum menemukan orang itu, aku mohon kau berhati-hatilah…" Aku tertegun sejenak, ibu Sasuke benar-benar orang yang baik. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lemah kemudian mengangguk.

"Hum!" gumamku dengan anggukan.

"Ah, baiklah. Sakura, silahkan masuk. Makan malam telah siap," perintah Fugaku ramah, walau tak menunjukkan senyumnya sedikitpun. Aku berdiri pelan dan melangkah menuju dapur rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mendorongku dari belakang, kubalikkan kepalaku padanya ; hendak mengajukan protes, namun niatku untuk protes terhenti saat aku melihat senyum Uchiha Mikoto yang berbeda dari senyumnya yang lain. Seperti senyum … bersalah?

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!"

"Ah, _okaeri_, Itachi-_kun_…" Aku tercenggang saat melihat seorang pemuda berjas hitam memasuki ruangan dengan menjijing sebuah koper. Wajahku memanas saat menatapnya, pemuda itu sangat tampan! Siapa dia? Kakak Sasuke kah?

"Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melirikku.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Sakura, perkenalkan, ini Itachi, kakak Sasuke." Tuh kan! Tebakanku benar! Hohoho…

"Haruno? Huh!" Eh? Aku tertegun saat kakak Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. D-dia dingin sekali! Seketika, kakak Sasuke itu kembali memalingkan wajah ke arahku dan memandangku penuh arti seraya berkata, "aku yakin setelah mendengar semuanya, kau tak akan ke sini lagi, Haruno." …hah? Apa maksud ucapannya?

"Itachi!" Kulihat ibu Sasuke menegur kakak Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam namun gelisah. Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi kaku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa keberadaanku di sini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kau belum tahu, heh? Uchiha telah berbuat jahat pada keluargamu!" Mataku membulat saat mendengar perkataan kakak Sasuke. Jahat? Bukankah Uchiha malah berbuat baik padaku-terutama Sasuke? "Kau berpikir Uchiha baik padamu, heh? Itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kesalahannya!"

"Itachi! Cukup!" Kali ini, ayah Sasuke-lah yang bertindak. Aku melihat ayah Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi. Aku terlonjak kaget saat ayah Sasuke menonjok wajah putra sulungnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Aku melihat ibu Sasuke yang memandangku khawatir dan gelisah. Demi apaaah! Apa yang terjadiiiii?!

"Apa aku salah? Apa perkataanku salah?!" Kakak Sasuke nampak tak terima saat wajahnya ditonjok. Aku berbalik ke arah Sasuke, aku harap ia dapat menghentikan semua ini. Namun Sasuke sama saja dengan ibunya, hanya saja ia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tak dapat melihat matanya yang tertutupi oleh poninya, namun aku dapat melihat ia menggeretakkan giginya.

"CUKUUUP!" Aku berteriak kencang. Kesabaranku telah habis. Aku dapat melihat semuanya menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Namun aku tak peduli! "Aku butuh penjelasan!" tegasku. Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan serius, sehingga ibu Sasuke menunduk kemudian mempersilahkanku untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Sedangkan kakak Sasuke mendecih pelan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini. Sasuke juga ikut duduk di sampingku, ia sedari tadi diam tanpa kata, namun tatapanku lebih kufokuskan pada ibu dan ayah Sasuke yang menatapku serius.

"Kau … benar-benar ingin tahu, Sakura?" Aku mengangguk. Ibu Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya…"

"Aku, ibumu, ayahmu, dan ayah Sasuke adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Kami sering bersama mulai dari kami kecil, hingga tumbuh menjadi seorang anak remaja. Kami bahkan mempunyai cita-cita yang sama ; yaitu menjadi seorang direktur di suatu perusahaan yang kami rintis sendiri. Tapi…" Ibu Sasuke menunduk pelan, kemudian kembali bercerita, "kami tak tahu bahwa cita-cita itulah yang akan merusak persahabatan yang kami bangun. Saat kami menginjak masa-masa remaja, kami mulai berpasang-pasangan. Aku dan ayah Sasuke, serta ibumu dan ayahmu. Hubungan kami saat itu semakin renggang saat kami mulai berpasangan, tapi lama-kelamaan, kami mulai menyadari kerenggangan tersebut dan mencoba untuk kembali menyatukan diri…"

"…Saat kau dan Sasuke lahir, kami saling meminta maaf atas kerenggangan yang kami buat. Dan berniat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke kelak…" Heeeeh?! Aku dan Sasukeee?! Dijodohkaaan?! "Namun saat kami mulai merintis bisnis masing-masing, kami kembali memisahkan diri. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kami tak saling berkomunikasi. Sampai kami sadar bahwa ternyata perusahaan kami dan perusahaan ayah dan ibumu bersaing untuk menduduki perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang. Kami kaget, tentu saja. Saat kami berempat bertemu, rasanya seperti orang asing. Aku sadar, bahwa tak ada lagi persahabatan di antara kita…" Ibu Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak. "Saat berbincang-bincang dengan mereka mengenai bisnis, pasti ujung-ujungnya selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara kami, dan saat itu pula, kami secara sah memutuskan persahabatan di antara kami."

"Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku mendengar kabar bahwa perusaahn Uchiha berhasil menduduki perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang. Kami senang, namun saat itu juga tersebar gosip bahwa keluarga Haruno merencanakan sesuatu yang licik untuk kami. Sejak gosip itu beredar, kami mulai diteror. Seperti Itachi yang tiba-tiba dikeroyok, surat ancaman, dan sebagainya."

"Tidak mungkin! Ayah tak seperti itu!" elakku. Aku tak dapat membayangkan sosok ayah yang selama ini menyayangiku dan mengajariku berbagai hal dalam bersikap baik seperti itu pada mantan sahabatnya. Sesak kurasakan pada dadaku, entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa pada beliau.

"Aksi teror itu berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, Sakura … sehingga aku dan ayah Sasuke menyewa seseorang untuk menyelidiki keluarga Haruno." Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Ayahku mana mungkin tega berbuat seperti itu! "Namun, setelah diselidiki, ternyata aksi teror tersebut bukan dari keluarga Haruno-tentu saja aku semakin kaget mendengarnya. Oleh karena itu, aku mengirim seseorang untuk meminta maaf, namun ternyata…" Air mata ibu Sasuke jatuh, membuatku mengerutkan alisku. "…orang yang kukirim adalah seorang pencuri. Keesokan harinya, aku mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga Haruno dibantai habis-habisan. Namun polisi tak menemukan mayat anak gadis keluarga Haruno. Sehingga aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencarimu dan merawatmu."

"Aku … sangat senang saat Sasuke memberitahuku bahwa kau sehat-sehat saja, aku sangat menyesal … kami sangat bersalah padamu, Sakura. Aku sangat menyesal … karena kami, karena kami … keluarga Haruno…" Ibu Sasuke tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, ia terisak di bahu ayah Sasuke. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, jadi karena keluarga ini … karena dia…

"Maafkan kami, Sakura … kami akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus kesalahan kami…" Aku menggeretakkan gigiku, amarah kurasakan dari dalam diriku. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini menunduk, Sasuke…

"Aku mengerti," ucapku berusaha tenang. Ibu Sasuke dan ayah Sasuke menatapku heran. "Ini … bukan salah paman, ini karma bagiku." Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Aku yang dulu, selalu saja menindas seseorang yang lebih rendah dariku. Aku … bahkan lebih jahat daripada kalian. Namun, karena peristiwa ini, aku mempelajari banyak hal." Ibu Sasuke menatapku tak percaya, kemudian beliau menangis haru. "Tenang saja, paman, bibi. Aku tak akan marah pada kalian. Seharusnya kalianlah yang marah padaku, karena aku selalu saja menindas Sasuke…" Aku mencoba menyeringai. "Dengan ini … kita impas."

.

.

.

Syuuuu!

"Aku tak menyangka kau setegar itu." Aku tersenyum seraya menatap Sasuke. Aku tak menggubris ucapannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengelus-elus kedua lenganku. Angin berhembus kencang, saat ini aku dan Sasuke berada pada balkon lantai dua kediaman Uchiha. Aku dapat melihat taman rumah Sasuke dari sini. Taman tersebut indah karena telah dihiasi lampu-lampu taman dengan berbagai warna cerah.

"Tapi sungguh, aku minta maaf padamu, Sakura…" Aku tersenyum renyah.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Sasuke?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin ayah dan ibumu bangga padamu." Sasuke mengacak rambutku pelan, membuat wajahku merona. Namun ketika teringat ayah dan ibuku, membuatku kembali menunduk sedih. Ayah dan ibu … andai saja mereka masih hidup, apakah mereka akan benar-benar bangga padaku? Kenapa aku tak berpikir untuk melakukan hal baik ketika mereka masih hidup?

Aku mengelap air mataku yang kembali jatuh. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan di depan Sasuke. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku di depannya. "Sasuke…" Aku berlirih pelan. Mungkin karena ia mengetahui situasi dan kondisiku saat ini, ia menarikku ke dekapan hangatnya. Aku kembali menangis di dada bidangnya. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan!

"Ayah … ibu … hiks, aku rindu mereka..." Sasuke mengelus lembut kepalaku demi menenangkanku. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu merindukan sosok mereka, sosok ayah dan ibu yang sangat kusayang. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bertemu mereka! Aku ingin bersama mereka lagi!" amukku. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssst…" bisiknya pelan. Karena bisikannya, aku kembali tenang, namun air mataku belum berhenti. "Sakura…" Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dalam. "Kau ingin bertemu mereka?"

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi, aku mengangguk lemah. Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi! Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut menuju pagar balkon. Heeh?! Apa ini?! Apakah Sasuke ingin menyuruhku lompat dari lantai dua dan bertemu orang tuaku di surga sana?!

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Coba lihat ke bawah, dan temukan keajaibanmu." Aku menatapnya ragu namun kemudian menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah. Mata _emerald_-ku terbelalak lebar saat melihat ayah dan ibuku melambaikan tangannya dari taman. Heeh?! Aku mengucek mataku, tak percaya dengan semua ini. Apakah mereka hanya khayalanku saja?! Atau … mereka…

"Sakuraaa!" Kutepis segala keraguanku tentang khayalan. Mereka nyata! Suara mereka nyata! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa mereka ada di sini?! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku masuk ke ruangan dan langsung menuruni tangga, aku berlari menuju taman tempat orang tuaku 'berada'. Aku terus berlari tanpa memedulikan pegal pada kakiku. Sampai di taman, aku dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Ayah dan ibu yang tersenyum padaku. Mereka-

"A-Ayah … Ibu…" Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukan mereka. Ini … sosok yang sangat kurindukan!

"Maafkan kami Sakura, namun ini semua untuk kebaikanmu…" Aku mendongak. Kebaikan?

"Kami sengaja menyusun sandiwara ini untuk mengubah sikapmu." HAAAH?! APAAAHH?! Aku melotot tak percaya. Sandiwara? Sandiwara?! SANDIWARA?!

"T-tapi … mayat itu, yang diceritakan ibu Sasuke-"

"Tentu saja bohong." Aku menoleh pada asal suara, aku dapat melihat ibu Sasuke menyeringai seraya mengangkat tangannya yang membentuk tanda 'v'.

"Kami menyewa polisi untuk ikut bersandiwara, dan tentu saja mayat itu palsu. Itu adalah boneka kami, hebat 'kan? Boneka itu seperti tubuh asli! Aku bahkan takjub melihatnya. Kami juga menghubungi pihak sekolah dan mereka mau bekerja sama, para siswa dan siswi pun bekerja sama untuk bersandiwara. Bahkan sahabatmu, Karin dan Shion juga ikut turun tangan dalam sandiwara ini." Aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar penjelasan ibuku. Shion dan Karin?! Semua yang ada di sekolah?! Bahkan para polisi pun bersandiwara?!

"Hahaha! Aku berbakat jadi artis, iya 'kan, ibu?" Aku dapat melihat kakak Sasuke yang tertawa laknat. Sifatnya terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang tadi!

"Aku juga berbakat! Hohoho…" Ibu Sasuke juga ikut tertawa.

"J-jadi, selama sandiwara ini berlangsung, kalian ada di mana?" tanyaku dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku pada ibu dan ayahku. Ibu dan ayah saling berpandangan, kemudian berseru dengan kompak.

"Kami dari liburan ke Hawaii. Kami juga mengajak semua pelayan untuk ikut." WUUAAT?! K-kalian…

"Kalian … jahaaaatt!" Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kediaman Uchiha dan mengunci diriku pada salah satu ruangan. Aku tak percaya semua ini! Jadi selama ini … kehidupan sesaat ini … hanya sebuah sandiwara?!

.

.

.

"HWAAA!" Aku menangis sekencang mungkin. Mereka jahat! Tindakan kriminal! Mereka telah mempermainkan perasaanku! Apa mereka tak tahu bagaimana sedihnya aku?! Apa mereka tak tahu bagaimana terpuruknya diriku?!

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Aku terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Kenapa dia ada di sini?!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanyaku galak. Sasuke memandangku heran.

"Ini kamarku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi." Aku memalingkan wajahku, jadi aku masuk kamar orang tanpa izin?! Aaarrghh! Kacau! Perasaanku kacau balau! Dan Sasuke … apa sikap baiknya selama ini juga hanya sebuah sandiwara?! "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya seraya mendekatiku. Aku sedikit mundur perlahan. Aku sekarang tak percaya dengan semua orang! Bahkan Sasuke!

"Kau … kebaikanmu padaku selama ini hanya sebuah sandiwara 'kan?! Kalian tega mempermainkanku! Jahaaaat! Jahat! Jahat!" Aku melampiaskan amarahku pada Sasuke dengan memukul-mukul pundaknya. Namun ia dengan gesit menangkap tanganku dan menurunkannya. Perilaku seperti ini membuat lututku lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Aku kembali menangis.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena orang tuamu masih hidup?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku senang … tapi … aku kecewa pada mereka! Mereka mempermainkan perasaanku, mereka-"

"Mereka hanya ingin mengajarmu, Sakura…" Sasuke mengelap air mataku dengan lembut, membuatku sedikit tenang. "Bukankah karena semua ini, kau telah menjelma menjadi pribadi yang baik? Aku tahu ini keterlaluan, tapi, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu sadar."

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Sekarang pasti mereka mengkhawatirkanmu yang sedang ngambek ini." Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-aku tidak ngambek!" Aku memalingkan wajahku yang merona hebat.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menyebalkan! Sasuke menyebalkan! "Ah, tapi tidak semua yang dikatakan ibuku itu salah." Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Lalu bagian mana yang benar?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentang perjodohan kita." 1 … 2 … 3 … TING! Aku membulatkan mataku, perjodohan?! Dengan Sasuke?!

"Aa- itu-" Aku tergagap. Tanpa sadar, perasaan senang menyelimutiku saat ini.

"Tentu saja kau tak dapat menolak," ucapnya yang membuatku semakin heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Karena … tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak." Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

"Itu tak akan terjadi," ucap Sasuke yakin. Aku menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Haruno itu selalu menang!" Aku hampir saja tertawa saat melihat wajah heran Sasuke. Namun seketika aku terkejut saat kurasakan bibir Sasuke mengecup bibirku dengan singkat.

"Hn? Jika Haruno selalu menang, maka-" Sasuke kembali menciumku, namun kali ini lebih lama. Aku membalas ciumannya seraya memejamkan mataku. Cukup lama kita berciuman sampai Sasuke melepasnya secara sepihak, kemudian menyeringai kecil dihadapanku.

"-Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Termasuk dirimu, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

**~The End~**

**Haaiii :3 ahaha, ending yang gaje, iya kan? Oh yaa, karena aku terlalu sibuk, aku tidak bisa membalas para reviewer, maaf **** tapi aku berterimakasih banget telah mereview chapter 1 dan :') yang telah fav cerita ini, yang follow, dan sebagainya, makasih banget :') oh ya, ini ada tambahan omake-nya :D semoga kalian suka :D**

**Dan … sampai jumpa di karyaku berikutnya! :D**

**OMAKE**

"Sakuraaa! Akhirnya kau mau keluar juga, kami mengkhawatirkanmu…" Aku dapat melihat wajah khawatir ibu dan ayahku saat aku kembali ke taman. Aku membuang wajahku.

"Maafkan kami, Nak…" ucap ayahku. Aku memandang mereka kemudian memasang senyum licik.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat…" Aku tetap memasang senyum licikku.

"Apa itu? Ayah janji akan memenuhinya!" ucap ayahku sungguh-sungguh. Membuatku tersenyum sumringah. Aku dengan cepat menarik lengan Sasuke, yang membuat pandangan penuh tanya terarah padaku.

"Nikahkan aku dengan Sasuke bulan depan!"

.

.

.


End file.
